1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device using the light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Considerable research has gone into light emitting elements used to obtain uniform emission with good light extraction efficiency (for example, JP2010-251481A, JP2006-203058A and JP2008-524831A).